Vampyre Slayer
by Two-Bits
Summary: She couldn’t help but notice something odd about her. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.
1. Beware

The halls echoed, forebodingly, with the silence of the lack in students. The school was rundown, subdued. Trashed. Doors and lockers lined the walls, and behind those doors were sleepy students, simply mulling their way through average high school.

But high school was to be average no more.

One girl strolled the empty hallways, easily, her footsteps echoing, loudly. She was tall, with long, golden-blonde hair, pale complexion, and a willowy look to her. Her clothes were saucy, but not too eye catching. She wore a black oxford shirt that was unbuttoned until just above her chest, tight black jeans, and black, stiletto boots. She was not one for gawking at, though she was pretty, but she had an aura about her that she was to be desired. Her bright red lips curved at the corners in an eternal smile, and, relishing as a farmer ready to harvest, she grinned, wider, and flashed her white, fanged smile for an instant.

_Beware, little New Yorkers. Your time is up._


	2. Who's THAT?

Special thanks to Jacky Higgins for BETA-ing.

* * *

"Who is she?" Racetrack demanded, staring at the pretty blonde who sat by herself but received attention from all. Boomerang shrugged.

"She's some new girl," she said, offhandedly.

"She's in my history class. Her name's Selina Black, and she seems to fit in well," Kid Blink said, gazing at her with admiration. Boomerang scowled at her star-struck boyfriend.

"Once you've put your eyes back in your sockets, you'll notice Snitch," she snapped, grumpily.

"Who is _she?_" Race repeated. Snitch was waltzing over, accompanied by a pretty looking girl with dark red hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing punk attire, but she wasn't all-out punk, like some spike-haired stereotypes in the high school. She was chatting cheerfully with Snitch; apparently, she liked him well enough.

"Guys, this is Two-Bits! She's from the Bronx!" Snitch gushed. Boomerang rolled her eyes.

"Snitchy, you are such a damn flamer," she commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where you from, again?" Racetrack asked. Two-Bits fell silent, and didn't answer.

"She doesn't talk much," Snitch offered, shrugging at his confused mates.

"She talks to you!" Kid Blink whined.

"She likes gay guys."

There was a round of chuckles at that. "So, where's she from again?" Racetrack asked, directing the question to Snitch.

"The Bronx. She just moved last week!" Snitch chirped, sitting down with his friends. Boomerang looked at the new girl, then at Kid Blink, but Kid Blink didn't seem to be taking an interest in her, so Boomerang decided that this girl could live.

"Two-Bits, eh? Why do they call you that?" Mush asked, chugging his chocolate milk. Yes, chocolate milk. She glanced over at Snitch, then whispered in his ear.

"She plays baseball." Kid Blink nodded, approvingly. He was a huge Yankees fan. "She's the pitcher, but she ends up stealing bases, too."

"So, why do they call her Two-Bits?" Race asked, tilting back in his chair.

"Because she's always Two-Bits off!" Snitch giggled. There was a pause and a unanimous eye roll over Snitch's girly-ness.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down," Racetrack said, impatiently, motioning to the empty seat next to Snitch. Two-Bits shrugged and sat down, looking around. The others continued chatting about Selina as Two-Bits's eyes wandered, taking in the cafeteria.

"I dunno, guys," Boomerang was saying. "She looks…different. There's something weird about her." Two-Bits turned her attention to Boomer, who was studying Selina.

"Aw, you're just jealous 'cause Blink was ogling her," Race said, good-naturedly.

Boomer didn't reply, but kept staring at the new girl. She couldn't help but notice something odd about her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Shoutouts!

SmartassLeprechaun: Glad I've caught your attention!

Nosilla: Haha Would you like fries with that?

Unknown-Dreams: Thank you, Buffy the Vampire Slayer!


	3. Chapter 3

Shoutouts!

BoomerRang: I dunno, but the more the merrier!

Unkown-Dreams: Falmer!Snitch is my lover!

Nosilla: Uhm...Let's see, fries, milkshake, and burger kinda' cancel-out the "diet" in Diet Coke. And...she's just...shy...?

* * *

Two-Bits was watching the back of that blonde head in English class. Selina Black was her name, an almost impossibly pretty girl who seemed to have Veela powers or something, because she was crazily attractive to the boys. Two-Bits tilted her head to the left, so she could see Selina's profile. She supposed she was quite pretty, but Two-Bits couldn't help feeling that there was something sinister in that ruby red smile. 

Sighing, Two-Bits turned her focus back to the teacher at the front of the class. Mr. Denton was his name, and he was one of those people who just irritate you for no reason other than their existance. Two-Bits found herself glaring at him, but Denton didn't seem to notice. He continued teaching. As he was writing out a demonstrative sentence on how to cite in your papers, Two-Bits' hand shot up like a rocket.

"Yes, Miss..." Denton paused to check his roster. "Miss Wilkins?" Two-Bits nodded toward the blackboard.

"That's wrong."

There was a pause as the entire class went silent. Those who had been whispering to each other, or passing notes turned to look at Denton, who was staring at Two-Bits.

"Excuse me?" he said, finally finding his voice. Again, Two-Bits motioned toward the blackboard.

"_That's wrong_," she repeated. "The period goes outside the parenthesis, not inside the quote." Denton turned around to examine his board. Sure enough, he had placed the period inside the quote.He frowned.

"No, that's right," he said, turning back to her. She shook her head.

"It's not. It's in the MLA Handbook," she said, pulling out a ringed book with the title 'MLA Handbook' on the front. She flipped to a section with the air of one who had studied this book often and approached the front of the class. She proferred the book. "It's right here. 'When sighting a quote, no punctuation should be used inside the quote unless it is a question mark. The period should go on the outside of the closing parenthesis.'" Denton took the book and stared at it for a few minutes before handing it back to her.

"Well class, it looks like I've been shown up," he said with a forced smile. Satisfied, Two-Bits returned to her seat. As she passed Selina, Selina flashed her a smile, baring severely pointed canine teeth. Two-Bits sat down in her seat with shock as realization hit her. She knew what was wrong with Selina.

Selina was a vampyre.


End file.
